


Red

by Ceallaigh



Series: Love Bites [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Kyber Crystals, RFFA Drabbles, RFFA Love Bites, Redeemed Ben Solo, Reylo - Freeform, Tumblr: reylofanfictionanthology, the good guys win
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 15:35:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17790065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceallaigh/pseuds/Ceallaigh
Summary: The world breaks everyone and afterward many are strong at the at the broken places.—Ernest HemingwayWeek 2 Reylo Fanfiction Anthology Love Bites Drabble Challenge: Red





	Red

Ben quietly sat at the fringe of the bonfire away from the joyous crowd that cast long shadows against the surrounding forest. The First Order was gone, but he still felt alone in the multitude of many, trapped in the nowhere between darkness and light.

He unscrewed the barrel of his lightsaber and plucked the fractured red crystal from its core.

Rey smiled as she silently sat down beside him. He pulled her close, a gentle kiss to her temple.

“Will you help me heal it?” he asked, pressing the kyber into her palm. “I want to feel whole again.”


End file.
